1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth-adhesive compound to be applied as dental adhesives and filling materials, which may be used alone or in the form of copolymers with other vinyl compounds.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Hitherto, methyl methacrylate polymers or their compolymers with other vinyl compounds have been used as the dental adhesives. However, none of such polymers and copolymers have had any satisfactory adhesion to tooth substrates, especially to dentin.
For prosthetic or filling restoration, therefore, restorative materials had to be fixed and retained by mechanical means depending upon the restoration form. This has offered a problem that healthy tooth must be excessively ground.